


The Powers of Danny Phantom

by Riddlersroad



Series: Phantom BNHA series [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: My Hero Academia Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlersroad/pseuds/Riddlersroad
Summary: The people who gave phantom his powersNote: Not supposed to be read on its own. this work is an add on to the story Phantoms Among Us. I just made it for fun





	1. Poindexter

**Author's Note:**

> How powers came into the Fenton's and (by extent) Danny's possession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the power of possession came to Phantom

Poindexter is an odd villain. His name, his face, and his odd quirk had all been reasons for people picking on him. As a child, he was well known as the “grey scale geek,” even though it wasn’t even a good nickname. Of course, he was, in fact, grey. It was a side effect of his quirk. The only color was in his red eyes.

“Grayscale possession.”  
  
He was somewhat translucent, but couldn’t pass through walls. Everything he wore would lose its color until he took it off. And, no, he couldn’t control his power.

If he touches something or someone, he can possess it. When he turned fourteen, he grew tired of his father’s cruelness and possessed him. Even after all these years, the boy is inside the man, making him suffer.

The man’s silent pleading had faded years ago.

“Remember the Fentons?” Poindexter asked. He’d met them years ago, when they were in college. His father had classes with them and often let the Fenton’s experiment with young Poindexter’s quirk. It had been so long since he last saw them- nearly twenty years!- and he hoped they had stopped with the human experimentation. Not that they had ever actually hurt anybody.

Poindexter had been in Japan for ten years now, having moved his father there soon after possessing him. They weren’t doing well, but that was fine. His father was suffering so Poindexter was happy.

The only problem was that he could feel the body dieing. All that time in somebody else had finally caught up with him.  
  
Poindexter laughed as he exited the body for the first time in twenty years and watched the blubbering oaf take back control. He would die where he lay, his mind broken and body diseased.

Poindexter stared down at his body in surprise and amusement. He was still a young teen, about the same age he was before possessing his father. Thirteen, maybe fourteen. Apparently, he doesn’t age when he’s possessing somebody. 

The day was bright, and the boys’ walk to the school took longer than he would’ve liked. He needed to see this Danny Fenton with his own eyes… make sure he wasn’t like his idiot parents.

\------

Bakugou kicked Izuku in the gut, sending him sprawling on the ground. Danny walked into the emptyish classroom, saw the scene, and threw his math book and the bully’s face. 

One black eye and bruised abdomen later, Danny was helping Izuku with his scattered school supplies.

“Are you alright?” Danny asked. Izuku couldn’t help but laugh bitterly.

“Am _ I _ alright? You’re way worse off than me.”

Danny shrugged, not caring that it was true. It had only been a month since the whole thing with Plasmius. Villains had come and gone. Skulker had showed up twice, only to get beaten away.

“Yeah, okay, but I’m used to it.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be,” a new voice said from the doorway. A kid was frowning at them. He wasn’t wearing the school uniform, and he had no colors. The boys shrugged it off as a side effect of his quirk. 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t see you there. Hey, are you alright?” Danny said, standing and frowning at the boy’s bruised face.

Grey boy ghosted a finger over his eye. “_ Apparently possessing people also hindered healing.” _

“Yeah, I’m fine. Say, you’re the Fenton boy, right? I knew your parents when I was… younger.”  
  
Danny looked away. “Yeah, that’s me. If you have a score to settle, go after them, not me. It’s not my fault they’re not good at their jobs.”  
  
The boy seemed surprised then suddenly smiling widely. “I-I wasn’t expecting that. My name’s Poindexter by the way.”  
  
Izuku startled and stood, heaving his backpack on before grabbing Danny’s arm. “Danny, we need to go, we- uh- we need to meet up for Sam for ice cream. Remember?”  
  
Danny stiffened and nodded robotically, earning a confused look from Poindexter. “Y-yeah, I forgot… about the ice cream. Have a good day, Poindexter.”

They both left quickly, leaving the boy to wonder what he’d missed.

\--------

“Wait, so, Poindexter was one of the people my parents used for the machine? But he’s to old! Vlad could possess people too so we must’ve missed something.” Danny looked over the notes Izuku had made during their breath talk. Slightly transparent (which Danny will NEVER admit he didn’t notice) but doesn’t pass through things, greyscale, only color are the red eyes. Danny could see how the power could come from the boy since, whenever he or Vlad possessed something, the victim’s eyes were the same as the possessor. 

“Yeah, I mean, parents could pass on their quirks to their children,” Sam said before taking a sip of her coffee.. 

“Yeah, okay, except for Poindexter looks _ exactly _ like the picture in the missing person’s report. He and his father went missing almost 20 years ago! Like, a few weeks before Vlad’s accident.”

“So how’d he end up in Japan?”  
  
“How’d who end up in Japan?”  
  
Everybody startled and turned towards the person who had somehow snuck up on them. Eraserhead stared down at the kids before sliding into the empty seat beside Danny. He sipped his black coffee and stared at Izuku. 

Izuku slowly got more and more uncomfortable until he just turned his tablet around to show the hero. The other two kids groaned.

“Poindexter? American I’m guessing. I’m not good with english, if I’m being honest.”  
  
Danny sighed in relief. The entire document was in english since it was the official missing person’s report.  
  
“How did you get that, anyways. And why’s the quirk *”Grayscale possession”?” Eraserhead took the tablet and fiddled with it for a second while the kids tried to peek.  
  
“He showed up at our school. We thought he seemed suspicious since he wasn’t in the uniform.” Danny replied. He watched the hero return the tablet to Izuku and sip at his coffee again. Izuku began messing with the tablet, trying to figure out what the hero had done with increasing worry.

_ “What did he do what did he do oh gosh what did I miss?” _ Izuku’s white noise voice in the back of the chat got louder when he was anxious. Sam grimaced and disbanded the chat. Eraserhead stared at her until she did so.

“So, you kids are getting ready to go after him?” He asked, staring out the windows. 

“You say that like you think we’d hurt him. He’s a kid, like us. Regardless of who he may or may not be I don’t think he’s a villain. Have _ you _ ever arrested a kid villain?” Danny asked. The hero’s eye twitched and he downed his hot coffee.

“Be careful,” he said, standing up and making his way towards the exit.

Izuku continued swiping his tablet in hopes of finding what had happened before a loud “haha!” escaped him. He pulled up a painting app to the newest creation and set it on the table to show the others.

Written messily across the page was _ “Your eyes glow when you use your quirk, Samantha.” _

Sam threw her hands up in frustration. *“Fuck you Eraserhead! And it’s just Sam!”

Danny could’ve sworn he saw a smile on the man’s face as he stepped out of the little cafe.

\-------

Poindexter didn’t cause Danny any trouble personally, but soon news spread about a new villain who could possess anybody just by touching them. You can tell when somebody is possessed because their eyes glow red. He was like a man for hire, working with whoever paid the best. Danny couldn’t stand the thought of arresting a child, and he knew the broken boy was like this because of the Fentons.

So, Danny did nothing. So long as nobody was killed or hurt, he saw no reason to arrest Poindexter.


	2. Inko Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how slight telekinesis was passed onto Danny Phantom

Inko Midoriya

She was new to this whole “single mother” thing, and she was having difficulties paying the rent that month. It was to much, especially with a child who was in a deep depression. Her son, Izuku, was only four… four years old when his dreams were crushed… four years old when his own father told him he was useless.

Four years old when he was convinced he was a burden to everybody.

Inko told her son to behave, it wouldn’t take long…

“Hello and welcome!” A woman ushered Inko and Izuku into the Fenton Work’s building. Inko wasn’t expecting… this. It was somebody’s home, there was a young boy the same age as Izuku, though a bit taller, sitting in the living room coloring a picture of stars on a piece of paper.

“He-hello, my name’s Inko. I saw that you were willing to pay people to help with your research?” Inko smiled at the woman, who clapped excitedly.

“Jack, we’ve got another one! My name’s Yurei by the way.” Inko took the woman’s hand, and flinched at how wildly Yurei shook her hand. It didn’t take long before Inko was ushered towards the basement, Izuku being left in the living room with the young boy. 

They were interrupted by a young girl with the same red hair as her mother. “Mom, did you leave Danny alone again?” “He’s not alone, this nice woman brought her son and they’re about the same age so they’re playing together!” Yurei looked proud of herself, but the girl just paled. 

“Mom, you can’t leave two five year olds alone! What if the kid has a dangerous quirk? Did you even ask?!” “My little Izuku doesn’t have a quirk,” Inko said, a little sadly. Jazz winced. 

“Oh… neither does Danny. I guess… maybe they’ll be good for each other. I’ll watch them, I guess.” The girl left, giving a small wave to Inko.

Not much happened in the lab. Yurei took a cheek swab and a little blood. Jack didn’t do much besides put a happy face bandage over the needle puncture. There were a few questions about Inko’s quirk, then she had to use it for them. She pulled small objects to herself with hand motions.

“Thank you! Here’s your pay!” Yurei handed Inko a sealed envelope and began ushering them up the stairs. In the living room, Danny and Izuku were running around with blankets tied into capes. Izuku was the hero, apparently, with a red cape and crumpled paper balls. Danny had a black cape and a badly made paper mask, dodging the projectiles and throwing styrofoam balls back. 

“Mama! I made a friend!” Danny said, getting distracted by the presence of his parents. Izuku took the moment to throw a paper ball into his face.  “I win, I win!” 

Inko was glad when Jazz, Danny’s older sister, invited Izuku back over to play with Danny any time he wanted. 


End file.
